In the Morning Light
by jymberry
Summary: Buffy and Spike fight. Something happens to Spike. Not finished, now has a title! Will be updated soon.
1. Default Chapter

Title: In the Morning Light   
Author: KattGoddess  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (I just wish I do (Spike, at least))The characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
Rating: Pg-13  
Spoilers: none  
  
  
  
  
Fighting with Spike was normal for Buffy. But fighting with Spike by her side, helping her was anything but normal. And to add to it, she was grateful that he was there, for this particular demon was huge, and Buffy knew, but would never admit it, that she couldn't fight it alone. Instead of trying to figure out why Spike was helping her and not killing her, Buffy turned her attention to the demon she was fighting.   
"Hey! Over here!" she yelled, successfully distracting it from Spike.   
The large demon sauntered over to her, forgetting all about the vampire behind it. Buffy jump-kicked and caught it square in the nose with her right foot. Apparently, it didn't like that because it bellowed in pain and charged at Buffy, seething. Right before it attacked, she aimed and kicked it between the legs, testing a theory. It doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Spike, with a pained expression, and grinned.   
"I wanted to know if it was male or female. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's male," she explained.   
"That was definitely not nice, pet. Just for the record, remember I'm male, ok, luv?" Spike asked.   
By now the demon had recovered and was getting up. He now ran for Buffy again, seeing red. He punched and kicked until he decided to give that tactic up, picked her up, and threw her across the cemetery where she landed on a tombstone.  
"That was a very bad idea, mate," Spike stated.  
He swung around the battle-ax his sire had given him on one of his birth (death?) days, and watched as the head of the demon rolled to the ground. Wiping the blood off the ax with his hands, cutting himself in the process, he walked over to where Buffy had landed. With the demon blood, and his own, on his hands, he picked the unconscious slayer up by the waist, careful but not successfully avoiding the nasty cut down her side where she had landed, and hoisted her over his shoulder. Not noticing that his blood, Buffy's blood, and the demon's blue blood had mingled and mixed together to form a purplish color on his hands and her blouse, Spike walked the short distance to his crypt.  
  
He kicked the metal door open, the sound making Buffy stir but not waken. Spike laid her down on the coffin cover that he often did his nails on. He walked over to the door and slammed it shut. This time the noise made Buffy jump up, look around, and glare at the peroxide-bleached blond vampire looking at her with an amused glint in his icey-blue eyes.  
"What the hell was that for?" she demanded, getting up.   
"What, you expected prince charming to wake you up with a kiss, luv?" Spike asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.   
Buffy shuddered at the thought, and a small breezed blew through making her shiver. She looked down and found the side of her ivory blouse slashed.  
"Dammit, this was my favorite shirt!" she complained. She looked up at an amused Spike and asked,  
"You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt or anything, would you?"  
He gestured to a dresser behind her.   
"Help yourself."  
Buffy opened the top drawer, and instead of finding a shirt of any kind, she was staring at six pairs of silky black boxers.  
"Charming," she commented, feeling herself blush.  
"Behind her, she heard Spike chuckle. Quickly closing the drawer, opening the second, Buffy pulled out a red knit sweater. She looked over her shoulder, told Spike to turn around, and proceeded to take off her blouse and slip on the too large sweater. Little did she know that Spike was watching her in an unused mirror.  
As the sweater was over her face, concealing her features, Buffy inhaled the scent that reeked Spike: the mix of cigarette smoke, the acrid scent of blood, and Spike's own unique odor.  
  
Looking her self over, Buffy thought to herself, this is a major fashion no-no! I look like Christmas lights.  
  
And indeed she did, with her forest green jeans and Spike's red sweater. Listening to the coming storm, Buffy looked up at Spike with her emerald green eyes.   
"Just so I don't look like a Christmas tree, and seeing as I won't be leaving until the storm passes," she turned around, plucked a piece of clothing out of Spike's drawer, "I'm gonna borrow these," she declared, holding up a pair of boxers. Spike's eyes widened briefly before he burst out laughing. He laughed until his side ached and was coughing. The he looked up at Buffy with pure terror as he kept on coughing. Dropping the boxers, she went over to the hunched over figure that was panting.  
"Spike?"  
Buffy's question rang out as a shock of lightening filled the sky followed by a clap of thunder.  
Wheezing, Spike looked up again at the slayer who had a mix of fear and concern in her wide eyes. His answer echoed throughout the crypt as the rain came pouring down.  
  
"I can breath."  



	2. Chapter 2

"I can breath."  
  
Puzzled, Buffy stared at Spike.  
  
"But, you don't..." she trailed off.  
  
"My point exactly, pet," retorted Spike.  
  
"But, how? why...?"   
  
"How the bloody hell should I should know?" the irritated vampire exploded.  
Eyes downcast, the slayer muttered a barely audible apology.  
  
"I'm gonna go change," Buffy said quietly picking up the black boxers.  
Walking into the bathroom, she noticed that instead of electricity, there were candles scattered about. There was obviously plumbing seeing how there was a toilet, bathtub and shower, and a sink. And a mirror. Picking up the box of matches from the sink, Buffy lit the few candles. All of a sudden, feeling embarrassed, she turned away from the mirror and slowly changed into Spikes boxers. Taking out her ponytail, she tried to calm her hair down. Doing her best, she started out when she heard Spike yell at her.  
  
"Slayer! Get out here!"  
  
Quickly walking out of the bathroom, she was about to ask what was wrong when she saw what Spike was yelling about. There he was, staring at the mirror…into his reflection.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Spike, what's going on?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
Giving no response, the lanky blond turned around to face the petite blond. Without warning, Spike strode over to Buffy and punched her along her jaw. Startled, the slayer instantly retaliated in kicking him in the stomach. Laughing a low laugh, Spike caught her foot in mid air before it struck him and twisted it, causing Buffy to flip in the air and land face down. Pushing herself up on her hands, she slammed both of her feet into Spikes chest, catching him off guard. Getting to her feet, Buffy walked over to a winded Spike. Thinking she had won, she started to walk away when her feet were kicked out from under her. Attacking each other, Spike and Buffy punched, kicked, scratched and bit until the slayer was pinned under the former vampire. Looking down at the girl under him, Spike suddenly grinned.  
  
"Well look at you, pet. It seems that you are actually beneath me!" He commented, mockery dancing in his bright eyes.   
  
Buffy opened her mouth the reply but was cut off when Spikes mouth crushed her own. Struggling, she tried to push him off, but was weakened by loss of blood and the fight that had occurred only moments before. Giving up, she kissed him back.   
Startled, Spike pulled away, questioning her motives. Not bothering to answer, Buffy pulled his face down and gently kissed him. Looking into his eyes, she gave a slight nod and their lips locked. Never moving his mouth from hers, Spike carefully picked Buffy up and carried her to his bed.   
  
Waking up first, Buffy felt the arms surrounding her pull her closer. Snuggling into the embrace, she pulled the black satin sheets over her head to shield her eyes from a wandering patch of sunlight that had landed on them. Remembering whom she was with and what had happened the night before, Buffy jolted awake and sat upright, with the sheets covering herself. Spike stirred beside her a mumbled,  
  
"What's the matter, luv?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
Trying to get his attention, the slayer gently shook Spike by the shoulders.  
  
"You're in sunlight."  
  
Instantly awake, he jerked the covers over his head, not realizing he wasn't burning. Then, slowly, he lowered the sheets and looked questioningly at Buffy.  
  
"Here's two things that I thought would never happen. You, human I think, and me waking up in the same bed with you," she looked down and continued,  
"Nude."  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It had been three weeks before Buffy and Spike saw each other again.  
  
"Giles, I-" Buffy stopped in mid-sentence as she walked into the Magic Box with Dawn when she saw who all was in the shop.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked Spike, who was sitting across from Giles.  
  
"He was just telling me what happened when you two fought a-" Giles looked down at a book and read off a name, "- bleu Salvavidas Matanza demon. It's blood is blue, hence the bleu, matanza means massacre. You and Wi-ah, Spike killed the demon…"  
  
"Yeah, and was does salima-"  
  
"Salvavidas." Giles corrected.  
  
"Ok, whatever, what's so special about it?" the slayer asked as she felt the first pangs of an oncoming headache.  
  
"Salvavidas, translated, means…life preserver."  
  
Spike, who had been staring at his hands the whole time Giles explained the demons name, nervously look up at Buffy.  
  
"You see, the was it works is, the one who slays the demon-Spike-, if he mixes his blood, the blood of the demon, and the blood of any living human- you, Buffy - it will preserve, or give back, the life of the slayer of the demon, not concerning if it's a dead human, or a…" the shop owner looked over at Spike.  
  
"…a vampire," Buffy finished.  
  
Taking all of this information in at once, the girl flopped down in the nearest chair, staring into space.  
In a whisper, Buffy spoke to the floor and to whoever was listening,  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
And with that she ran off into the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Well, that went well," cracked Giles.  
  
"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for," replied Spike.  
  
"Does that mean Buffy, like, basically gave you your life back, that you're human again, Spike?" Dawn questioned, having been forgotten.  
  
Startled, the younger* male looked at Buffy's little sister,   
"Oh, well, that sounds about right. Guess I should thank her for that, huh, Niblett?" Spike said with a small smile, "And, you can call me William if you like, pet. Seeing as that's my name."  
  
"William? Ooooh, I like-"  
  
"Come on, Dawnie, we're going home," having come back from the bathroom, Buffy grabbed the brunette by the arm and pulled her out the door before she could say anything more.  
  
· (Author's note)- you know that I mean  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you Buffy?" Dawn cried while being dragged home by her older sister.  
  
"What's the matter? What's the matter? Spike - human! That's the matter! He's even more dangerous now then he was before! He can walk around during the day, fight humans, and oh jeez, he can even come into out house whenever he wants!" Buffy exploded.  
  
"Dangerous? He didn't seem all that dangerous to me in the shop. He even told me to call him William!" Dawn retorted quickly.  
  
"William? W-William?" the slayer stuttered, "We are SO not having this conversation right now!"   
Shoving Dawn into the house, she slammed the door behind her. Buffy pushed Dawn toward the stairs and walked into the living room where she sat down in an easy chair with her head between her knees. Watching the floor spin around her, she took deep breaths until she heard someone in the doorway.  
  
"Buffy? Are you ok?" Dawn whispered.  
  
"I'm fine. Just peachy," Buffy replied without looking up. She cringed when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Buffy? Will you talk to me?"  
  
Hearing no reply, the voice continued.  
  
"Will you at least listen?"  
  
Sighing, Buffy looked and stared into blue eyes. Breaking away, she looked at the girl next him.  
  
"Dawn, will you excuse us?"  
  
Muttering an agreement, Dawn walked up the stairs.  
  
Making sure she was gone, Spike - now William - walked into the living room and sat across from Buffy.  
  
"About that night…"  
  
"No," Buffy interrupted, her eyes filling with tears; "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear that it was a mistake. I don't want to hear that you need space or time. I don't want to hear that we should back off. And, especially, I…" feeling the first tear slide down her cheek, she continued, "I don't want to get hurt again, by anyone," she paused and looked into his eyes, "by you."  
  
Feeling his newly beating heart wrench at the sight of her pain, Spike swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Buffy," he started, his voice hoarse, "don't think for one minute that night was a mistake," not noticing the shadow that had crept down the stairs at the beginning of their conversation, "don't think I need space. Or time; don't think I want to back off. And don't, not even for a second, think that I would EVER hurt you, in ANY way possible."  
  
His speech finished, he got up, sat down next to Buffy, pulled her into an embrace and his lap, he held a sobbing slayer while the eavesdropping shadow moved silently up the stairs.   
  
  
  
Having cried herself to sleep, Buffy woke up lying in Spikes arms on the floor. Listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat that she hadn't ever heard before, she looked around the darkened room, wondering how long they had been asleep. Not worrying about it, she felt the oncoming waves of wariness envelope her, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
Waking up for the second time, Buffy saw that it was morning. Peering out over the comforter that now covered herself and Spike, she saw she was now in her bedroom. Guessing that Spike had carried her up the stairs sometime during the night, she was about to forget about getting up that morning when nausea swallowed that feeling as she bolted for the bathroom.  
  
Waking up and not feeling Buffy next to him, Spike looked around her room. Hearing the bathroom door open, he watched as Buffy stepped into her room and stare into his eyes with an unreadable expression in her own eyes.  
  
"I'm late."  



	4. Chapter 4

  
"You're late? Late for what, luv?" Spike asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Not that kind of late you moron! I'm late, ya know…" Buffy trailed off with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Late for…" he paused, "oh," realizing what she was trying to say, his blue eyes grew.  
"OH!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"But, but…how?" Spike inquired, stuttering a bit.  
  
"Well, let's see. You, human. Still following?" He nodded slowly, "You human means without precautions, you…let's say…aren't shooting blanks anymore." The slayer explained, stress eating away at her.  
  
They sat in silence, Buffy stared at her once nicely manicured nails. No matter how hard she tried, they always got ruined when she fought. Spike had been deep in thought until he looked up to stare at Buffy.  
  
"What's going to happen? What I mean is, what are we gonna do?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Buffy slowly looked up into Spikes sapphire eyes.  
  
"Well," she started, "I think we should confirm it. Or make sure, whatever. And then, well, I'm not sure what to do from there." As her eyes started to fill, the platinum blond held his arms out, she went to him and wept. He held her, stroking her hair and back Intel the door quietly opened. Not looking up, Spike put his hand in the air, making his forefinger spin in the motion of turn around, wagged his hand in a way of go about your business, then waved his hand in a bye-bye motion.  
  
Shaking with tears, Buffy asked softly, "Who was that?"  
  
"Not a clue, luv," Spike replied.  
  
After about 10 minutes, the seemingly small girl drifted into fitful sleep, exhausted. Laying her down gently as to not wake her, Spike tucked Buffy into her bed. Collecting his clothes and slipping into his faithful black duster, he walked silently out the door, pulling it shut behind him. He walked down the stairs, ignored Joyce and Dawn's questioning stares, and out the door into blinding light.   
  
Waking in two hours times, Buffy sensed she was alone and panicked. She looked around to find a box on her desk accompanying a single rose whose petals had been dyed black. Picking up the rose to inhale its scent, she set it down again to open the box. She untied the ribbon that had been fastened around the hand-sized box. Lifting the lid, Buffy found a simple sterling silver chain that held a small cross charm with a red ruby in the middle. Suddenly a pair of pale hands with black polished nails came around from either side of her, taking the two ends of the necklace, clasping it around her neck and pulled her into a warm embrace with his arms around her waist. As she leaned against his chest, Buffy felt the pressure of a small telltale kiss that Spike planted in her hair. Tilting her chin, her cheek pressed against his, Buffy brought her right arm up and wrapped it snugly around his neck. Having him kiss her own neck, she turned in his embrace to face him. She stared deeply into his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss that led to a more passionate one. She let him lay her on the bed for the second time that day but obviously not for the same reasons. With is hands at the hem of her shirt, he lifted it easily off. Doing the same for him, Buffy felt him fumble in his pocket. Taking his hand, with her mouth next to his ear, she whispered a 'no', and with that they slowly made love until both were exhausted. Kissing her forehead, both Spike and Buffy fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Neither noticed when the door opened again to reveal a shocked Joyce. Taking in the sight in front of her, her daughter lying on her supposed mortal enemy, both bare from what she could plainly see, Joyce backed out the door when Buffy stirred and exposed her nude torso.   
  
Both woke with the setting sun. Dressed, they slipped out the window, Buffy with a bag containing clothes to last for a week and a half. If need be she could just wash her clothes. Stopping by a drugstore, the slayer picked up a home pregnancy test and a Pepsi at the outside vendor. They ran the way to Spikes crypt where he led her to a secret underground chamber. The chamber had three rooms equipped with beds and dressers. There were two bathrooms; both decorated the same, in black. A room with a gray leather couch and a wide screen TV served as the living room. The kitchen was packed with food and drinks and the necessities, an oven, stove, dishwasher, the works. It was all one story, or so Buffy thought so until Spike showed her a spiraling stairway in a hidden closet leading down. Saying that was where to go in case anybody found their hideaway, which was practically impossible, Spike answered her questions she had not yet voiced.  
  
"After I found the Gem of Amara, I went back to the room that had held it and hocked just about everything there. I still have plenty of cash left, pet," he added grinning as he lifted the lid to a wooden chest that was filled to the brim with a variety of bills; from ones to hundreds. Grabbing a fist full of cash, he motioned Buffy to do the same, and dropped it into a large glass jar. They did so until the jar contained almost $5,000. Closing the lid again, he attached a lock that had three keyholes. One key went to him, one to her, and the last in a container filled with flour.   
  
Wordlessly, Buffy held up the pregnancy test and found her way to the nearest bathroom. Spike paced in front of the door for what seemed like hours but in reality was a mere 10 minutes. When she emerged from the bathroom, Spike looked at her worried expression as she held up the test, which now revealed a blue positive sign. Looking to her for answers, he heard Buffy whisper to the floor,  
"You're going to be a daddy."  
As she said daddy, she looked up at Spike. She watched of the emotions splayed across his face. Finally ho looked over at Buffy, broke into a huge grin, and pulled her close. Trying to choke back a sob, she failed as tears of joy streamed down her face.  
"I was so afraid. Afraid you'd be upset." She managed between sobs and quiet hic-ups.   
"Upset? Why would I be upset?" Spike asked searching her watery green eyes for answers. When she didn't respond, he raised one hand and rubbed away the tears on bother cheeks with a thumb. As she closed her eyes he kissed both of her closed eyelids and the tear that had escaped. Taking a step back, Spike dropped to his knees, put both hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. As he put his ear to her stomach, her hands twined their way through his mussed hair. Standing, Spike swept Buffy up off her feet. He carried her to a bedroom that had a king-sized bed with red silk sheets and a black spread. Setting her down on the bed, he walked around to the other side where he climbed in with her.  
After an hour, Spike got out of bed, said he'd be back in less than a half an hour and left. Instead of his usual outfit, he walked out the door in a brown trench coat, blue jeans, and a faded jade green tee shirt. When he returned he held 11 boxes of auburn hair dye, 6 boxes of a mousy brown hair dye for men, 2 combs, 2 brushes, scissors and conditioner.  
The next day, the occupants were no longer the blondes they used to be. In their new home lived a woman with uneven, unruly auburn hair that reached just about her shoulders. The man had wavy light brown hair. Both had glasses; the woman with small silver frames, the man with larger thin black frames. Roaming the streets at night, they were assumed a newly married couple and were not recognized.   



	5. Chapter 5

  
*Zoom in on TV news program*  
  
"If anybody has any information on the whereabouts of 20-year-old Buffy Anne Summers, please call this number. It is said she would most likely be seen with this man," a realistic drawing of Spike flashed on the screen, "He is said to go by the name of…Spike. I'm Julia Thornbreak, goodnight." A yearbook picture of Buffy was shown on the screen, above it reading Have you seen me? Below it read the number to call.  
  
Willow switched off the TV and turned to the rest of the Scooby Gang.  
  
"Where could she be? It's been a month, and still no word," the red head commented.  
  
Willow looked around Giles' living room. To her right sat her Wiccan girlfriend, Tara. Across the room sat Xander and his ex-vengeance demon girlfriend, Anya, who was sitting across his lap. Off to the corner of the room, Giles stood, his left arm bent with his right elbow resting on his hand. In his right hand he held his glasses, the tip on one earpiece on his lip.  
  
"What I want to know is, where would she go with Dead Boy Jr. and why?" Xander wondered out loud.  
  
"But, he's not dead anymore, remember?" Anya reminded him.  
  
Xander glared at his girlfriend and grumbled.  
  
"Do, do you think they ran off together?" shy Tara broke in, speaking for the first time that night.  
  
The rest of the group, excluding Anya, stared at Tara like she was crazy.   
  
"Why the bloody hell would Buffy do a thing like that?" Giles exploded, using the best curse he knew.  
  
"I was just-" Tara started.  
  
"I dunno," Anya interrupted, "Spike's pretty hot. I don't see why she wouldn't." Ignoring Xander gaping at her, she studied her nails like what she said was the most normal thing to say.  
  
"But Anya, remember, Buffy hates Spike. It doesn't mean he's not dangerous just because he's not all fangy anymore," to emphasize, Willow bared her teeth and held her hands up like claws. She looked around at her friends; Xander, arguing with Anya about Spike, Giles staring off into space, and Tara looking at her expectantly.  
"Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother," Willow muttered.  
Just then the phone rang. But before anyone could pick it up, the ringing silenced it self abruptly in mid-ring.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy and Spike were having their first fight.  
  
"Well, maybe if you had let me say goodbye or something to my friends, or at least my family, I wouldn't try to contact them!"  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that they could *69, or possibly have the line tapped or even bloody traced?"  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that they might miss me? Or, heaven for bid, worry about me?"  
  
"If you hadn't been afraid they would hate you for us being together, pet, maybe you-"  
  
"Well, if you hadn't gotten me pregnant we wouldn't have had to worry about this!"  
  
After Buffy's outraged claim, they stood in the kitchen staring at each other. Suddenly, Buffy had tears streaming down her face. Spikes angered features softened as he took a step toward her. She took a step back and waved him away.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's nothing," Buffy tried to explain. Walking past Spike to get a tissue, he heard her mutter to her self, "Damn mood swings."  
  
Later, when both had calmed down, Spike walked up behind Buffy, who was trying to calm her hair, slipped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled at her neck.  
He looked up at the mirror and didn't recognize himself.  
  
"Bloody hell! Who the…oh, heh. I'll never get used to my own bloody reflection!" he exclaimed.   
Buffy responded with a small chuckle.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" Spike murmured against her ear.  
  
"Well…" she drawled on with an amused smile.  
  
As he spun her around, Spike kissed her roughly and said in a low throaty growl,  
"You need to dye your hair. I can see your roots."  
  
Smacking him playfully over the head, Buffy walked off to grab 2 boxes of dye, one for her, the other for Spike.  
  
"I figured, if I have to re-dye my hair, you should too, cause, I hate to tell you, but," her voice dropped to a whisper, "I can see your roots too."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and took a box from her. Stripping down to her matching bra and panties, Buffy wet her hair and toweled it off, leaving it damp.  
  
  
An hour later, still in nothing but their underwear, the couple's newly dyed hair looked natural again.  
With Spike sitting in an armchair and Buffy across his lap, they watched the late night news.   
After seeing their pictures on the screen, Spike looked over at Buffy.  
"See, they do worry about you, luv," he purred in a husky voice.  
"Yeah…" she replied, "I hope they're doing OK with all the nasties out there."  
"I'm sure they are, they had you to look up to, pet. Nothing can go wrong in the department," Spike complimented, making her blush.  
"I just wish I could help. But with this whole pregnancy thing, I don't think that's such a great idea," Buffy pouted.  
  
Lifting her up with his knees, Spike took her hand, put it around his neck, and kissed the soft skin her stomach. Kissing a trail up, he reached her mouth and kissed her gently.   
  
"Can we go out tonight?" Buffy asked him, "We can wear all black, and we won't be seen. I just want to walk the streets."  
  
Spike thought about this.  
"On one condition, if any vamps come along, leave them alone. I'll deal with them."   
  
"Done," she smiled at him.   
  
True to Buffy's word, they walked out into the night air for the first time in a month dressed in black. Buffy wore her hair in small pigtails and had painted her nails black. In case they decided to go into any shops, she had powdered her face to match Spike's pale complexion, applied a dark red lipstick, and wore a fake nose ring that she had from Halloween when she was younger. She had dark eye shadow on, and had applied black eye liner to Spike's eyes.   
  
As they wandered about, Buffy saw a pink fuzzy teddy bear in the window of a store with a matching blue bear sitting next to it. She pointed them out and just had to buy them. As they were paying for the bears and about to walk out the door, Willow and Tara walked in, looking very tired. When they walked past Buffy and Spike, who were trying the hide their faces, they overheard the conversation that the Wiccan girlfriends were having.  
  
"We have got to find something edible that has caffeine…"   
  
As they walked past, Tara lifted her head to look at the couple at the register. She made eye contact with Buffy for a brief moment and gave a small smile. Not returning it, Buffy and Spike hurried out the door and to their home making sure no on was following them. When they were down the stairs in their living room, they collapsed on the couch.   
  
"OK, I say that's the last time we go out for a long time," Buffy panted.   
  
Spike just nodded and laid his head down in Buffy's lap. Stretching out the length of the couch, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After the scare at the convenient store last month, Buffy and Spike decided to go out only on the last Monday night of the month.  
  
Two months into her pregnancy, Buffy's belly was already slightly protruding. Declaring that her jeans weren't fitting comfortably, they decided to risk going again for maternity clothes. She chose a too large black shirt that went to her mid-thighs and a pair of black stretch pants to wear for the outing. As she made up her face like she did last month, she noticed she didn't use as much powder for she was not as tan as she used to be.   
  
They walked into Sears, noticed only as the couple in black, an hour and a half before closing. With their hair framing their expressionless faces, they walked silently to the maternity section.  
  
10 minutes before the department store closed, Buffy and Spike walked out, both carrying 4 bags, 2 in each hand. Most of the clothing was black, but one bag was filled with blues, purples, reds, greens, and a few whites. In another bag, there were a week's worth of lingerie and a few luxuries. They walked across the asphalt to a black BMW. When they reached the crypt, Spike pressed a button, and a rectangular piece of land big enough for a car to fit through split down the middle and slid into the ground. Driving down the ramp, the concrete doors slid shut behind the car.  
  
As she was putting away her new clothes that were still warm from the dryer, Buffy thought about what she was doing with her life, and what her friends and family were doing. She was so distracted; she had stopped in mid-fold and didn't hear when Spike had walked into the room.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts," he said with a smirk. He watched her jump and spin around, then stick her hand out. When he didn't move, she rubbed her thumb, fore and middle finger together. Laughing, he tossed a shiny penny in her direction. She pocketed the coin and turned her attention back to the clothes in front of her. He got up from his position of lounging against the doorframe and moved across the room. He slipped his arms around her waist and splayed his pale hands across her swelling womb. With his chin resting on her shoulder, he murmured,  
  
"Pet? Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"   
  
"Mmm, nothing important," she responded, not all there.  
  
  
  
Back in the Magic Box, the subject of Buffy's thoughts were sitting in silence, each thinking a different thought.  
  
Joyce: What is she's hurt? What if she's alone, and scared? Oh my God, what if she's dead?!  
  
Dawn: Jeez. That's Buffy for you. Always doing something to be the center of attention. And she had to take the only hotty in Sunnydale with her.  
  
Giles: I'm sure she's fine. Well, as fine as one can get with Spike. I need a drink...  
  
Willow: I wonder if Tara and I can do some sort of spell...  
  
Tara: Did we blow out the candles in the apartment?  
  
Xander: I bet she's not giving us a second thought. I bet she's enjoying her time away from us. What would she do? I bet she's having sex. Hmmm…Buffy having sex. Okay, new topic…  
  
Anya: Can't they just admit they don't know where she is? Me and Xander could be having sex.  
  
"If you guys are just gonna sit here, can we go? Me and Xander could be having many orgasms right now," Anya voiced her thoughts and pulled a blushing Xander out the door, leaving the remaining 5 with the same image going through their minds.  
  
"Well, ah…I think that ruined this meeting of the Scoobies," Willow commented, then she added, "Can we," indicating to herself and Tara, "leave?"  
  
"I bloody well guess so," Giles sighed, frustrated.   
  
Smiling, Willow bounced out the door with Tara in tow.  
  
Sitting in silence, Giles looked up at Joyce, who gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Would you like to come over for supper tonight, Mr. Giles?" Joyce asked, then added with a slight hint of pain in her voice, "We have an extra seat."  
  
Dawn looked up at her mother, then smiled and nodded at Giles.  
  
"Um, well, if you don't mind…" Giles started to respond.  
  
"No, no at all," Dawn chirped.  
  
Giles chuckled as he followed the Summers out the door, locking it behind him.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
During the third month of Buffy's pregnancy, she noticed she looked about 5 months along.   
  
"Oh, God. I'm already as big as a house!" she whined one day.  
  
"No you're not, you look beautiful," Spike commented absent-mindedly, obviously used to the statement.   
  
"But, but…you weren't even looking!" she pulled her shirt up above her abdomen, "This is NOT how I wanted to look at 20!"   
  
"Just be thankful you made it to 20," Spike replied with a smirk.  
  
"You have answers to everything, don't you?" Buffy stormed out of the room.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," he muttered to himself.  
  
Having calmed down, Buffy came out of her private room and sat in Spike's lap like nothing happened.   
  
"Pet, you're blocking my view of the tele," he said as she sat down.  
  
"What'cha watchin'?"  
  
"Passions. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he trailed off distracted by the TV program.  
  
Once the show was over, Buffy looked into Spike's blue eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked after staring back at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking," she replied.  
  
"About…?"  
  
"I was just wondering, how old you are, now that you're human," she paused, "And if I get to call you William, like Dawn said."  
  
Spike thought for a bit before answering,  
  
"Well, I was about, 25 when I was turned. And, I guess you could call me that, if you wanted to, pet. Although, I may not answer you."  
  
Buffy laughed as he winked at her. She got up slowly and walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall.   
  
"Can you believe we've been down here over three months?" She inquired, "I wonder what everyone is doing up in the land of the living?"  
  
Spike just looked at her with a small, amused smile.  
  
  
  
Back in the land of the living, the Scoobies were training. Willow and Tara were working on diminishing spells, Xander was working out, and Anya was annoying the hell out of everyone. Giles, Joyce, and Dawn were all in the main room of the Magic Box helping customers. The two girls were in the back room, Xander in the training room, and Anya was alternating between the two. When the sun set, the four who were in sub-rooms prepared themselves for another night of patrolling. Dawn was trying to get permission from her mother to go with the group.  
  
"Please, mom? I could watch out for them, tell them when they're about to be attacked. Please?"  
  
"No," Joyce responded, "Absolutely not. I'm not about to lose another daughter." And without another word, she pulled a protesting Dawn out the door with a jingle of the bells.   
  
"Well, I guess we're off," Xander said testing the weight of the ax he held. Willow tucked two stakes into her jeans and Tara concealed three bottle of Holy Water. Anya just stood in the middle of the shop.   
  
"So, what do I do?" she asked.  
  
"You do the thing you do best, annoy and distract," Willow said matter-of-factly.   
  
Once outside, the 4 trooped about the cemetery, looking for anything unusual. After dusting 5 vamps, turning 2 demons into mice, and rescuing a kitten from a tree, they called it a night. As the two couples split and walked their separate ways, Tara noticed a figure running into Spikes old crypt. Not reporting it, she walked on in silence, and wondered who would have any interest in the place. Spike, obviously. But he wasn't there anymore. She assumed Buffy and Spike ran off together. And she knew that once a vampire claims its lair, no other vampire tries to re-claim it, even if it was abandoned, it case the original owner decided to come back. So, if it weren't a vampire, who, or what, could it be?   
  
Buffy sat in the living room, panting. She had crept outside to get fresh air when she had seen her friends fighting off the things that go bump in the night. She had a good chuckle when Xander attempted to climb up a tree and fail at bringing the stuck cat to the ground. She was impressed when she saw Willow chanted a spell that allowed her to pluck the frightened cat off the branch without ever leaving the ground. But then she panicked when she spotted Tara looking in her direction and rushed back down into their lair. Now she sat in her favorite chair trying to catch her breath as Spike came into the room.   
  
"What's the matter, luv? Why are you panting like that?" he asked, observing her flustered cheeks and slightly heaving chest.   
  
"Um…" she looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Losing the battle in her mind, she told the truth. "I was getting some air when I saw my friends. They looked really good, with the fighting and all. You're not mad, are you?"  
  
Spike stood there, taking in the information. He looked down at Buffy and replied.  
  
"No, not mad, just…don't do that again, ok? Let's hope nobody saw you."  
  
At his comment she looked down guiltily. Spike eyes widened.  
  
"Someone saw you?! What were you thinking?" he raged.  
  
"I don't think she saw who I was. I was in the shadows. She may not have seen me at all…" she trailed off when she looked up again, "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
  
After a moment in silence, she got up and retreated to their room. She lay in the darkness for a short while when she heard Spike shuffle in. She didn't move when she felt the bed move under his weight. She didn't respond when she heard him softly speak.  
  
"Look, pet, I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just don't want you to get caught, is all. Buffy? Give me some signal you at least heard what I said," he gently demanded.  
  
She rolled over to look at him, and without saying a word, scooted toward him and into his arms.   



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The weird food cravings started in the fourth month of Buffy's pregnancy. First it was simple things, like ketchup on her chicken. It progressed into wanting peanut butter and cucumbers. Her favorite thing to do now was watch Passions with Spike while munching on slice after slice of cucumber slathered up with peanut butter.   
  
"And you thought watching me drink blood was disgusting, pet," Spike complained, clearly grossed out.   
  
Buffy ignored the comment but shot him an angered look and turned back to the TV. She's more obsessed with the show more than I ever was, Spike thought to himself, Oh, well. At least I have someone to watch it with.   
  
After the show, it was around the time when they usually have dinner, so they went to the kitchen, and fixed themselves whatever they could find. They used to have scheduled meals, but lately Buffy complained about the food set in front of her and made her own meal. And instead of sharing her meal, which he wouldn't have even if she asked him to, Spike would eat what he wanted. Tonight, Spike was having his new favorite, spaghetti and meatballs, and Buffy was having popcorn, which she would dip into a little dish of salsa.   
  
It was the last Monday of the month, which meant it was their night to go out. They decided to start furnishing the room that was reserved as a nursery. They had already cleared it out; all it needed was a crib, a changing station, the few necessities that a baby's room needs, and a rocking chair. They went to the closest furniture store in the second car they owned, a Dodge truck. Picking out a dark brown crib with a matching rocking chair, they decided that was all they should do for the night. Buffy was tired so she went to bed early, saying she would help put it together it in the morning.   
  
  
  
Dawn was just getting used to the idea of only her and her mother in the house when she found a note taped to the inside of her door. Picking it up, she immediately recognized the handwriting. Before she could read it, her mother burst through the door, making her jump and hide the note under her pillow. It was Wednesday and Joyce was taking her out of school to go shopping for summer clothes. It was nearing the end of the school year, being the last week in May, and she had begged her mother to go shopping.   
  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Joyce exclaimed as she walked across the room to push open the drapes and let the morning light shine into Dawn's face. "Are you ready to go shopping?"  
  
Dawn looked down at herself then up at her mother, then down at her sleepwear again.   
  
"I'm gonna take a shower and change, then I might be ready," she said finally.   
  
Joyce just grinned and left the room, closing the door behind her.   
When she got to the top of the stairs, her smile faded as her features crumbled, letting tears fall down her cheeks. Wiping the wetness hastily from her face, she moved to the bathroom to refresh.   
Meanwhile, Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow gathered in Giles' living room like they did every week.   
  
"Any news?" Giles asked, knowing that they would come up with the same answers as they always did.   
  
"Actually, I think I may have found a locator spell in one of my books," Willow smiled proudly, "Although, as for the ingredients, they might be harder to find. Pretty rare stuff. But it's the only spell I found that might possibly help us find Buffy."   
  
"Well, that's better news that what I usually hear every week," Giles commented after the red head finished.   
  
"It may take some time to actually get what we need. One is…" Willow fought to remember, "Oh yeah! It's the petals of a flower that can only be found blooming in the month of September, and it originates in…Texas." She looked around the room grimly.   
  
"I've always wanted to go to Texas," Xander commented, with a sympathetic smile in Willow's direction. "Me and Anya can go," he looked over at his girlfriend, "right?"   
  
"Texas? What's Texas?" Anya asked, confused.  
  
"Texas is a state. Just like California." Willow explained.  
  
"California?" Anya looked around the room, confusion shining in her eyes.  
  
"Forget it," Giles sighed.   
  
  
At the mall, Joyce and Dawn were enjoying their lunch in the food court. Dawn was having a meal from McDonalds while her mother was munching on a salad. They were surrounded with bags, proof that they had bought many new outfits and accesseries to go with them. And they still had the rest of the day.   
  
"After this, we'll drop this stuff off in the car and start on the other half of the mall, what do 'ya say?" Joyce was asking her daughter.   
  
Her mouth being full, Dawn just smiled and nodded her agreement.   
  
After dropping their load off, mother and daughter spent the rest of the afternoon trying on outfits they would never wear, outfits they thought were 'the cutest lil' things', and most of all, spending money. Returning to the car with their hands filled with more bags, they drove home in silence dispite the good time they were having.   
  
"Mom, do you think what we're doing, having fun and laughing, do you think that it's bad, seeing as Buffy may be in trouble, or…or…" Dawn broke off, unable to finish her question.  
  
"Of course not, sweetie. If anything, I think she would want us to enjoy ourselves. I don't think she would want us to sit around moping," Joyce told her daughter, trying to cheer her up.   
  
Dawn just looked up at her for a moment, then turned away to stare out the window for the rest of the ride home.  
  
  
That Thursday, Buffy had been avoiding Spike, trying not to have to talk to him. Finally, he had to know what was going on.  
  
"OK, Buffy, what's the deal? You've been avoiding me for almost two days now. What's your deal?" he asked when they were eating lunch and she wouldn't look up from her meal.  
  
"Um, it's just…well, IsnuckoutandleftDawnanoteTuesdaynight." Buffy rushed through her sentence and looked up into Spike's eyes. When he didn't say anything, she continued in barely a whisper, "But I told her not to tell anyone about it, and I didn't say where we were." She looked down again and Spike saw the single tear that had slipped down her cheek. Instead of replying, he stood up and went to her. He squatted next to her chair and lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him.   
  
"It's alright, pet. I know that you've been worrying about them. I just wasn't expecting that," he told her and softly kissed her nose. Buffy nodded her understanding but more tears escaped down her face. Silently she threw her arms around his neck and let herself go, wetting the shoulder of his shirt. Spike just held her, stroking her back and hair until she was finished. When her tears ceased, she pulled away and nervously straightened her shirt. Looking up at him, Buffy let out a weak laugh, which he returned.   
  
"There's another thing I hate about pregnancy. One minute you're remotely happy, the next you're bawling your head off," she said as she rubbed at her cheeks.   
  
Spike just chuckled as he pulled her into a warm embrace that she had grown to love instead of the cold touch that he used to have.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
In the 2nd week of June, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Dawn were searching through all the books Giles owned for a new spell that didn't require so much time to pass by. Coming up with nothing, they retreated to the Magic Box to complain about it to the owner of the shop. They entered talking all at once.  
  
"Giles, are you sure you don't have anymore books?"  
  
"That was a total waste of time, G-Man."  
  
"Me and Xander could have been down in his basement…"  
  
"And I thought summer meant I could get away from all those books."  
  
"I think Buffy and Spike ran off together to get away from us for awhile."  
  
The last comment was from Tara, who spoke just above a whisper. But it was her voice they all heard last, and the rest of the group was staring at her.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Tara?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, I mean…" she started, blushing from the attention.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but it was kinda obvious that they were growing closer. And her saw her reaction when you told her that Spike was human. And when we got home, I heard them talking, and it was pretty intense stuff," Dawn broke in and explained for the Willow's shy girlfriend. Tara just nodded.   
  
"But…Spike? I thought she hated him!" Xander exclaimed.   
  
"Do you ever pay attention? They were so into each other, anyone could see that," Dawn rolled her eyes in Xander's direction.   
  
Before the argument could continue, Willow stepped forward.  
  
"Do you think you could save this for later? I think we should make arrangements for Xander and Anya."   
  
Xander and Dawn looked down sheepishly but with the rest of the group complied.   
  
Two hours later, they had decided that Xander and Anya would leave for Texas on September 5th, stay for two weeks, and return on the 20th. The tickets were purchased and all they needed to do was pack. But they had plenty of time to do so, and Anya wanted to get some new clothes. Satisfied, they all said their good byes and left to go home.  
  
  
  
When Dawn got home, she found her mother lying down in the living room. Joyce lifted her head when she heard the door close. Walking over to the couch, Dawn sat down Indian style on the floor next to her.   
  
"What's wrong, mom?" the young girl asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Dawn. Just a little head ache," Joyce replied.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, Dawn," her mother stated firmly.   
  
"Ok…" Dawn started, looking doubtful, "but if you do, just call me, k?"  
  
She walked up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder one last time at her mother.   
  
After her daughter disappeared up the stairs, Joyce moved to stand up. Walking carefully to the kitchen, she went to grab a glass. While filling it up, she noticed the room around her was starting to spin. She thought nothing of it, figuring it was a head rush from standing up after lying down for so long. As she turned around from the sink, she felt her knees start to buckle and grabbed for the table. She only managed to grip the edge on the kitchen table before it toppled over. As she fell, she felt a pain in her wrist before her vision failed and she slipped into unconciousness.   
  
Dawn was listening to her Blink 182 cd when she heard the crash from downstairs. Switching off her stereo, she started downstairs. As she walked cautiously towards the kitchen, she stifled a scream at the sight before her. Running over to her collapsed mother, Dawn gently shook her shoulders, but got to response. She ran over to the phone, dialing 9-1-1. When the ringing stopped, she tried to explain what was happening before she panicked. Failing miserably, she burst into tears when she gave out her address. The operator told her that an ambulance was on the way, and tried to comfort her. The voice on the phone said that all was going to be fine, that her mother was ok. When the ambulance had arrived, she felt relieved but not at all comforted despite the woman's intentions on the phone.   
When she demanded to ride in the back with her mother, the paramedics hesitated before Dawn told them no one else was home.   
The way to the hospital was all a blur to Dawn. She couldn't look at her mother, so she stared out the back windows of the vehicle. As she watched the scenes slip past them, she thought about all the times she and Joyce had shared. Then she thought about Buffy. She grew angry when she thought about how Buffy should be there, trying to comfort herself. She thought Buffy was being selfish for leaving. Then she thought about how empty the house had been without her sister. The anger left her as sadness engulfed her. Before she knew what was happening, fresh tears filled her eyes and spilled down her already tear stained cheeks. This time she let it all out. She sobbed for her mother, praying she would make it. She cried out for her sister, begging that she come back and make everything better. She slowly silenced herself when she thought about her friends. She thought about Willow and Tara, who tried to cheer her up with a girl's night out, or a slumber party. She thought about Xander and Anya who always made her laugh, even if they didn't intend to. She thought about Giles, with his books and his shop. She thought how well she adjusted without Buffy in her life. She didn't know how to feel about that. One part of her wished that she would come back, and be her sister again. But a small part of her wished that her sister would stay where she was, being happy that she had friends who were older, but treated her as an equal. When Buffy was around, they treated her as the kid sister. Now with the eldest of the two was out of the way, Dawn felt comfortable with the Scooby Gang. She didn't feel out of place, being the youngest. She knew she was still the youngest, but she didn't have the competition of an older sister. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize when they reached the hospital. She looked up when the back doors opened to reveal two young men, both with grim expressions.   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
As a result of being confined underground for 5 months without sunlight, Buffy had lost her tan. She was now almost as pale as Spike. She noticed this one-day and commented.  
  
"It's looks like we were both vampires at one time," she said with a smirk.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't think vampires could ever get that pregnant, pet," Spike replied with a laugh.   
  
"It's not fair, I can't even see my feet anymore. I can't paint my toenails!" she complained.   
  
"Aw, it's ok baby. If you want, I'll do your toenails. I've had practice," he held up his hands, which displayed black polished nails.  
  
Buffy brightened at the thought, then a thought came to mind.  
  
"OK, but only if I get to paint your toenails. Any color I want. Besides, no body would see them."   
  
Spike reluctantly agreed to this and got to work on her nails.   
  
An hour later, Spike was grumbling about his nails. Somehow, he had allowed her to paint his fingernails as well. He sat on the couch, with purple finger and toenails, sulking. Buffy, on the other hand, had black nails. After the painting session, she had declared that she had spent too much time with him to voluntarily want black nails.   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
All night Dawn waited, but when no one came to talk to her after 4 hours, she drifted off into sleep while lying across the small couch in the waiting room. While she slept, she dreamt.   
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Dawn found herself in her room. She went to the window and saw that it was night. It was like any normal night. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she was standing in the door way, she heard a noise behind her and turned around. She watched as Buffy walked in through the front door. Dawn called out to her but her sister ignored her. She heard Buffy start to talk when she reached the living room.  
  
'Hey, mom, whatcha doin'? Mom? Mom?' Buffy paused for a moment, 'Mommy?'  
  
Dawn ran around Buffy, but before she saw anything, she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She turned around to find a man in a white jacket.   
  
'Are you Dawn Summers?'  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
Returning to reality, Dawn realized someone was talking to her. She looked around groggily, trying to figure out where she was, before looking up to see the man from her dream, but recognized him as a doctor and remember that she was in the hospital. As she looked at him, she remembered that he had been speaking to her.  
  
"Sorry, what were you asking?" she asked quietly, feeling a slight blush form.  
  
"That's quite alright. You're Dawn Summers, yes?" the doctor replied.  
  
She nodded while standing up so she didn't have to strain her neck as much to see him.   
  
"I'm sorry about your mother. She's fine for now, but we don't know what to expect," he looked down at the young girl in front of him, "I don't want to scare you, but, we found a, ah…a growth…in her brain. A tumor. We don't know if it's harmful or not, but the best doctors at this hospital are working in it as we speak."  
  
Somehow, while he was speaking, Dawn had fallen back onto the couch, dazed. She looked up again when he finished. As she drew her knees up to her chest, she felt new tears threatening to escape her eyes.   
  
"Do you have anyone to call? Someone to pick you up? You should go home and get some rest. You can come back tomorrow, or we can call when we have all of the information we need," the man standing told her.   
  
Without saying a word, Dawn nodded and walked to the pay phones. Picking up the earpiece, she dialed Willow and Tara's apartment. After 4 rings, the phone was picked up on the other line. Willow picked up still sounding half-asleep.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Dawn? What's wrong? Where are you?"  
  
"It- it's mom. I'm at the hospital. Can you come pick me up?"  
  
Now sounding fully awake, Willow agreed and woke Tara up. Before leaving, they contacted Giles, told him what was going on, and said they'd meet him at the hospital.   
  
  
  
After staying at Willow and Tara's place for the remainder of June, Dawn went back to the empty house to grab a few things that she had forgotten. As she was packing the small bag she had brought with her, she noticed her bed. It looked like someone had been thrashing around all-night and left without taking care of it. She started to make the bed when she spotted the note she had hidden the month before when she picked up her pillow. Forgetting about the made bed, she flopped down in the middle of it and starting reading.  
  
  
  
Dawn-  
I know it's been awhile, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok. I'm with Spike, but I can't tell you where we are. You can't tell anyone about this letter, when the time comes, we'll return. If you want to keep in touch, leave a note outside your window. I won't tell you when I come to get it, so if it's still there in the morning, leave it and sooner or later I'll come to retrieve it. Remember, don't tell anyone, or I'll have to kick your butt when I come back, ok? Just kidding, but seriously, don't let it slip, you're the only one I've communicated with in the past 4 months besides Spike. Can't wait to see you again. Until then,  
Love,  
Buffy  
  
Rereading it again and again, Dawn decided to write back. Trying to figure out what to say, she sat at her desk for two hours writing about everything she could think of. Most of all, she wrote how much she wanted to see her sister again, and tried to convince Buffy to tell her where she was. When she was finished, she folded it and placed it in an envelope. After tacking it to the wood of the exterior of the house, Dawn went back to making her bed.   
  
For the rest of the day, Dawn couldn't focus on anything. She sat with the group in the Magic Box, but didn't pay any attention to her surroundings, just stared off into space, wondering what her sister looked like now, and what it would be like when Buffy returned.   
  
  
When it was the time to go out on their monthly night out, Buffy told Spike that she wanted to stop by her house around 1 AM to see if Dawn had written back yet. Spike agreed on one condition, to let him retrieve the note if it was by Dawn's window like Buffy's note had told her to do.   
  
Before they went to her house, they decided to get the necessities for the nursery. They bought diapers, blankets, sheets, little clothes for newborns, a diaper genie, and plenty of formula. When they were done with the shopping, they dropped of their bundle and decorated the room until it was time to drop by Dawns window.  
  
When they reached the house on Revello Drive, sure enough, they spotted an envelope next to Dawns window. They saw that it blended with the house, but if you looked close enough you could see it. When Spike climbed down, she snatched the note and stuffed it into her pocket. She walked as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast) until her feet were sore and she had altered her breathing pattern. Spike suggested that she slow down until they reached their home. Instead of arguing, she happily complied and walked about as slow as possible. When they were sitting comfortably in the living room, Buffy pulled out the envelope. Opening it, she read the letter out loud.  
  
Dear Buffy,  
You don't know how long we've been searching for you. Well, actually, maybe you do, but still. I have some bad news. Yesterday mom was taken to the hospital. They still don't know what wrong. The doctor said something about a brain tumor. You need to come home. I'm staying with Willow until mom can come back home, or until you come back home, or both. I'm going to change the subject before I start crying again.  
I couldn't believe when I found your note on my window. Where are you?! I know, you said you wouldn't tell me, but can you blame me for trying? How are you? And Spike? It's been pretty boring at home without you. Willow and Tara have been working on their powers and they have been pretty successful in just about everything they do. Willow can levitate objects. You should've seen the first time she tried it. Mom didn't let me go with them, but from what they told me, it was pretty amazing. After they had dealt with their share of demons, Willow had spotted a kitten stuck in a tree and had to rescue it. That's Willow for you, I guess. Xander tried to climb the tree, but couldn't. (This is very funny in my mind, you should've seen his face when Willow was telling this part!) Anyway, Willow chanted a spell thingie and just willed the cat out of the tree! I didn't get to see that, but she demonstrated it by flying little things around the living room, like lipstick, Giles' car keys, and other things. It was really cool.   
Willow found a locator spell that they're gonna do to try to find you, but can't do it until September 'cause of some flower. Xander and Anya are gonna go to Texas on Sept. 5th, find the flower, and come back on the 20th. They probably won't do it until mid-October. I "overheard" them talking once. So, unless you want to be found, I suggest you come home before they do the spell. (Hint hint)   
I got out of school last month. A couple of weeks before I got out, mom let me stay home from school one day and we went shopping. I got a ton of clothes. Not to mention makeup, jewelry, the works! Right now, I'm wearing my favorite outfit that we bought. I have a red halter-top that looks like a hankie! I can't believe mom let me get it. Anyway, my shorts are black and have 4 buttons instead of a zipper. Oh, and mom let me streak my hair, so now I have red highlights. I can't wait to show off my new outfits when you come home.   
Well, I think I hear someone coming up the stairs, probably Willow or Tara, so I'm gonna have to end this letter. I miss you. Can't wait to see you again.  
Love,  
Dawn  
  
P.s. Come home!!  
P.P.S. Write back soon.   



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Upon reading Dawns letter, Buffy broke down and was depressed for several days. She couldn't eat, when she slept, it wouldn't last very long, always dreaming of the worst. She couldn't focus of anything for very long before her thoughts moved toward her mother and she would suddenly start to sob. It wasn't until 4 days later that Spike decided to do something. He told her to think of the baby, which would be with them in less than 4 months. He told her that he would force her to eat if he thought it necessary. Buffy finally sobered up and began to eat larger portions of food than she had been in the last four days. Soon enough, she was the bouncing, (Well, not actually bouncing, she might find that difficult) cheery self again.   
Now, in July, being six months pregnant, she really showed. In a conversation one day, Spike told her that if she needed anything, just to call him to fetch it for her. She was having problems getting up if she sat for too long, and in the morning, she needed help getting out of bed. But Spike was there, loving and caring, patient and gentle. He didn't bicker, she didn't complain about his attention, and they rarely argued anymore. Being together for so little time had changed their lives forever. They had the same eating patterns, although Buffy ate just a little more than Spike, considering her condition. They had taken up vampire time, Spike being used to it and Buffy adjusted. Both knew they other better than they knew themselves. If they were to be parted, there was no telling what they would do, what destruction would be left in their path to find their missing half.   



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Having lost her best friend to the world 6 months ago, Willow was beginning to wonder if she would ever see Buffy again. One part of her said, of course you will, she's your best friend, she wouldn't leave without saying good bye. Don't worry, she'll be back, you just wait. But the other, smaller part was saying, you may as well forget about her now. She's skipped over this town; she never wants to see it or the people it held again. Willow was confused, angered, and upset at the same time. She was confused about whether or not she would see Buffy again. She was angry that Buffy left without saying good bye. And she was upset that Buffy had left in the first place. These feelings left her disoriented, unfocused and distant. She rarely talked to her friends anymore; she just sat with the group staring at the table with a far away look in her eyes. Her grades started to slip, for the first time in her life, and she didn't care. Sometimes she skipped her classes for days at a time, never getting out of bed, not eating, not sleeping, she lay staring at the ceiling, and when she did sleep, it wasn't pleasant. She would twist and turn, never slumbering for more than 10 minutes. The result was disheveled hair, bags under her eyes, and time periods where she didn't move, didn't blink, barely breathed. When her friends noticed she was too thin to be healthy, her clothes hanging off her bony figure, they really began to worry. Tara was doing all she could to convince Willow to get up, to eat something, holding her in the night, trying to soothe her to sleep. Giles and Xander would drop by periodically, bringing with them, Willows favorite snacks, her studies, even little plush animals that used to please her tremendously, but they would stay where they were placed, untouched. Soon, Willow completely gave up on her classes, not getting out of bed, unless it was toward the kitchen, which was rare, or toward the bathroom, which happened maybe once a day. After this happened, she never so much as uttered a word, ignored everyone and everything around her, and began to lost weight rapidly. When she looked no heavier than a 10-year-old, Tara and Dawn called Xander, telling him that they should get Willow to a hospital. Xander called Giles, who picked up Xander and Anya, then Tara, stationing Willow carefully in the back seat with Dawn by her side, and sped to the hospital. Once she was administered, the doctors got to work immediately. The rest of the gang was in the waiting room for what seemed like days until a doctor came into the hall, removing his glasses and tucking them into a pocket. He explained that Willow was severely dehydrated, and needed to be kept at the hospital until she came out of her catatonic state. Tara began to sob; Anya was glared at Xander as he tried to comfort Tara, while Giles sat dumbfounded. Dawn had gone to visit her mother while they waited for the news. Xander found her and told her what happened. Dawn didn't say a word, just stared at her sleeping mother while tears slid down her cheeks.   
  
  
  
Near the end of August, Buffy was irritated and began bickering at her stomach, which swelled in front of her.   
  
"Why are you such a pain? You kick me all the time, demand to be fed at all hours, and you're heavier than hell!" she was complaining one day, to Spikes amusement. He watched as the mother of his unborn child muttered to herself. Buffy felt his eyes on her and looked up at him, where he lounged against the doorframe to the living room, where she sat on the couch. He smirked when the blush crept over her cheeks.   
  
"Now, now. That's no way to treat my son," he reprimanded her.   
  
"Your son? What if it's a girl?" she looked at him, her eyes dancing.  
  
"No, it's a boy. No doubt about it, luv," he replied calmly, "Now all we have to decide is a manly name."  
  
Buffy snorted with laughter. Then an idea came to her.  
  
"If it's a boy, you get to choose the name, but only if it's acceptable. If it's a girl, I get to choose the name."  
  
Spike agreed and shook her hand, confirming it. It was the last Monday of the month, and it was time for him to go out, collect and post this months letters. As he was about to leave, he heard Buffy softly speaking to the baby growing inside of her.  
  
"I hope it's good news this month."   
  
  
  
Having read the letter on his way home, Spike dropped the envelope next to Buffy and walked away. When she heard the sound of water running, she dismissed it as nothing. She picked up the envelope and discovered it was already open. Figuring that he already read it, she remembered the look on his face and began to worry. She read the letter as her hands slightly shook:  
  
Dear Buffy,  
With all the things that happened last month, I didn't want to tell you, but we're really starting to worry. You see, it's Willow. She's totally cracked. At first it was little things, like skipping a meal once every few days and missing a day of school. But then it grew. This month, she stopped talking to us. She would just sit there, staring at nothing and not listening to us. It was like she was there, but she wasn't, you know? Anyway, then, one day, she didn't get out of bed, and stayed there. She hardly ever ate, and never went to school. After awhile, we all got scared and took her to the hospital. She's been there, just lying there, staring out into space, not talking to anyone, and with a needle sticking out of her arm. She's still pretty thin, even though they're feeding her through an IV. She took it the worst when you left, convinced it was her fault. I guess she just couldn't take it any longer, and broke down. She really misses you, at least that's what she always talked about when she did talk. I come in a close second. Every one else is tied for third. Except maybe Anya, I think she misses you a little, but I think she's kinda glad that she has one less person to compete with. But, that'll change, once you come home, right? I don't mean, you'll be competing with Anya for Xander (that'd be the day!), but you will be coming home, right? We all really miss you, and Willow needs you. Please come home.  
  
Love always,  
Dawn  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Buffy grieved for Willow, but was still convinced that she had to stay in hiding until absolutely necessary. Now, as it neared the end of September, she was starting to think that day wouldn't be too far off. If she had counted right, she was entering her final month of pregnancy. She already had a bag packed with necessities and waiting by the door if labor came quickly and unexpected.   
  
  
  
While in the airport on September 20th, Tara and Giles awaited Xander and Anya. They had been gone for 2 weeks, as planned, but seemed much longer. Dawn was with Joyce, who had finally been let out of the hospital, but was under the constant care of her daughter. Willow was still in the hospital, in the same condition as she was when she was first brought in. The only difference was she had gained almost 10 pounds.   
Before Xander and Anya had left, Giles called Angel in LA. He had asked for assistance, seeing as neither he nor Tara weren't trained enough to patrol by themselves. Angel had arrived the next night, along with Cordelia and Wesley. Angel and Wesley had stayed with Giles. Since there was no more room, and the fact that she didn't want to stay with 3 males, Cordelia stayed in Buffy's room with Dawn and Joyce, who had finally been let out of the hospital, but was still regaining her strength. Although she would probably never admit it, she had fun with the remaining Summers women. They talked about nothing and everything from working with Angel to fashion (which they talked about a lot, especially from Cordelia's end).   
At night, the three members from LA went out and patrolled the area that was Sunnydale. Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley would be leaving that night after Xander and Anya returned home.   
  
Back in the airport, Tara and Giles were deep in their own thoughts, both staring off into space. They had been sitting there for about 15 minutes when passengers started streaming out of the walkway. They slowly turned their attention to the people walking by, waiting for Xander and Anya. After the last people walked out and still no sign of the couple, Tara and Giles stood up. Leaving him there, Tara walked over to the entrance of the walkway. After about a minute, Giles watched as Tara's features melt from concern to happiness as her face lit up and she smiled. He walked over to her and stood by her side, then looked down the tunnel as the odd couple came walking towards them, arm in arm and grinning.   
  
"Tara! G-Man!" Xander called out a greeting.   
  
"Hello! We're back from our trip!" Anya stated the obvious, but was pleased to see them.  
  
"Sorry we took so long, but Anya kind of freaked out during the flight and the stewardess was forced to give her something to make her calm down, then she crashed, sleeping the whole way here. I had to wake her up just 5 minutes ago, and remind her where we were," Xander explained.   
  
Anya just smiled, then seemed to remember something.  
  
"We bought you senseless little gifts to show you where we were, although you already knew. We got one for each of you, even Buffy and Spike, just in case," Giles winced at the Slayer's name, but didn't say anything, "Anyway, it was Xander's idea and he picked them out, so if you hate them, don't blame me." Anya beamed at Tara and Giles, oblivious to Xander's glare.  
  
Xander got serious and turned towards Tara.  
  
"How's Willow? Any change?" he asked.  
  
Tara just nodded, not knowing what to say. Xander draped an arm over her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Tara just blushed at the attention, but didn't make a move to remove Xander's arm.   
After they started walking towards the exit of the airport, Xander took his arm back and held Anya's hand, stopping her glares at Tara, turning them in smiles.  
Giles drove them all to his house, where they met with Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley. It was still mid afternoon, so they couldn't leave yet. But as soon as the sun set, they'd be gone.   
When they were all seated, Xander rummaged through one of his bags until he pulled out a gallon sized plastic baggie filled with the purple petals of a flower. He smiled as he explained that they didn't know how much to get, so they just filled the bag. After they chatted about what they did in Texas, Cordelia left to stay the rest of the day with her new friends and to gather her bags. Angel would be coming by later to pick her up. Cordelia, Dawn, and Joyce talked about what they were going to do that summer, whether or not they would communicate and how and finally exchanged home phone numbers, addresses and e-mail addresses. By 9 that night, both households were relatively silent.  
  
The next day, they would be performing the spell. It would take longer than normally, as there would be only one witch chanting. To make sure the spell worked; they needed possessions from both Buffy and Spike. From Buffy's room they collected her stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo. They searched Spike's old crypt, coming out, very dusty, with one of his red button up shirts. They set up the circle, in which Tara was sitting in the middle. They back off, leaving her to do her work. Candles were lit all around her, creating a soft glow of light dancing across her face. Dawn was there, wanting to see if it actually worked. The rest of the group stayed silent and watched. They had already decided that Tara would go by herself to look for them if they were found with the spell. From reading the passage about the spell in a book, they knew what was to happen, a small blue light would appear, only the one performing the spell would be able to see it, and lead her to where the couple would be. The light would only move if the subject(s) of the spell were within a mile of the performer of the spell. In the corners of Giles' living room stood, Giles himself, Anya, Xander, and Dawn, all waiting and listening to Tara chant in the middle of the room.  
  
"A Deusa de Luz  
A Deusa de Amor  
A Deusa de Sabedoria  
Venha, mostre para nos  
Porque nos buscamos nossos familiares  
Nos mostre luz, nos guiar,  
Nos mostre o amor do que nos precisamos  
Nos mostre o sabedoria que nos precisamos achar  
o Escolhido e um uma vez Mestre Vampire poderoso  
A Deusa de Luz  
A Deusa de Amor  
A Deusa de Sabedoria  
Venha, mostre para nos"  
  
In Tara's eyes, she saw the little blue light flicker into visibility. The group watched in the shadows as Tara's eyes lit up in delight for 2 reasons, the fact that the spell worked, and that the light was moving towards the door. They watched as she left the house in pursuit of the light that they could not see.  
  
Tara followed the little blue light in the direction of the cemetery. At first she was confused as it led her to Spike's old crypt, for they had been there just a few hours ago. Then she remembered that one night, months ago, when she saw that shadow dart back into the crypt. Thinking that they were in the crypt and all was going to be well, she walked into the crypt, looked around, and felt her heart nearly stop with devastation as she was standing in an empty crypt. But the light wasn't done. It was hovering above the ground, obviously waiting for Tara to follow. It darted to the bathroom, where it hovered next to the shower. Confused, Tara slowly opened the curtain, afraid of what she might find, but in a way disappointed that nothing was in it. The light started hitting the tiles of the shower wall, looking like it wanted to go through the wall. Tara didn't really understand, but to satisfy it, she started feeling around the edges of the tile wall. As she got half way up the other side, she felt the wall start to give. To her surprise, it started to open. Shoving the make shift door all the way open, she was shocked to see a stair well at her feet.   
  
  
Down the stairway, Buffy and Spike were panicking. Buffy was writing a note to whoever was up there, telling them to go away. If she recognized the shoes, she was going to leave it on the kitchen table, but if she didn't, she was going to take it with them when they retreated to the chamber below them. As she finished off the note, she saw 2 dainty feet on the first step. Immediately recognizing them as Tara's favorite shoes, she headed the letter with Tara ~ dropped it on the table, and walked as fast as she could towards Spike, who was waiting for her at the doorway of the linen closet. When both were through the door, Spike closed and locked it behind him, just in time for Tara's head to come into view of the home they had been living in for almost a year.   
  
  
As Tara walked down the steps, she could've sworn she heard a door click shut, but when she didn't hear anything else, she figured it was her imagination. She looked around the place, marveling at how comfortable it seemed compared to what was above it. She walked through it, first through the living room, feeling the material of the leather couch as she walked past it, then noticed the 3 doors off to the corner of the room. She walked to the one closest to her. As she opened the door, slowly, she half expected something to jump out at her, or to see Buffy and/or Spike somewhere in the room. Opening it all the way, she saw no one was there, nothing, except a queen-sized bed and a dresser. Walking over to the dresser, she found it was empty. She exited that room, and searched the next one, finding it in the same condition as the first. With her hopes down, she entered the last room to find a king-sized bed that looked as if someone had been sleeping in it. She went through the drawers of the dresser, noticing that there were clothes in them, male clothes that looked remarkable similar to what Spike used to wear. She saw the bedroom closet was also filled with clothes, but were female, and looked close to Buffy's style, but were maternity. That's odd, Tara thought as she went through the clothes. Satisfied, and noticing that the light had been gone for some time now, she left the room. She walked through the bathrooms, just in case she found something like in the bathroom upstairs. She walked through the kitchen, finding nothing until her eyes wandered over the table, where she found a single slip of paper. If anyone were watching her, they would see her eyes widen more and more with every word she read.  
  
Tara ~  
You've found the place we now call home. We don't know how, but frankly, we don't really care, as long as you don't tell anyone about it. Yes, the we is Spike, and I, Buffy. We don't want to be found just yet, we'll come home sooner or later, more than likely sooner. If you went through out rooms yet, you'll know why. I have to make this quick, because even as I write this, you're coming down the stairs. Please, don't tell anyone where we are, we're down here for a reason. And that reason you just defied. If you absolutely have to talk to someone about us, talk to Dawn, she knows we're in town, just not where we are. But talk to her in private, away from anyone else, especially my mom and Giles. Just tell them you found nothing. I hope Willow's doing ok. I have to go. I'll talk to all of you guys later, and we'll explain everything. Now go.   
  
Love ~  
Buffy & Spike   
  
  
AN: The spell that Tara chants is in Portuguese. It really says:  
  
The Goddess of Light  
The Goddess of Love  
The Goddess of Wisdom  
Come, show us  
For we seek our loved ones  
Show us light, to guide us  
Show us the love we need  
Show us the wisdom we need to find  
The Chosen One and a once powerful   
Master Vampire  
The Goddess of Light  
The Goddess of Love  
The Goddess of Wisdom  
Come, show us  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
It was Halloween. Everyone was outside, dressed as demons, vampires, witches, anything you could think of. Everyone except 9 people. 2 witches, 1 ex-demon, 1 vampire, 1 vampire slayer, 1 key, and 3 humans. It was no costume party. Especially when they were scattered through out the town. Tara had decided to stay in the hospital with Willow, who was making progress, but hadn't woken up yet. Xander and Anya were at Giles' house, ignoring the doorbell whenever it rang, seeing as they had other things on their mind, such as each other. Giles was with Joyce and Dawn, who had decided that she was too old to be trick-or-treating. Buffy and Spike were enjoying the peace and quiet of their underground home. The only movement Buffy made was to get up to go to the bathroom, which was often. She stayed in bed, her swollen belly not letting her do much.   
It was about 5 o'clock when the little kids started their rounds of the houses to collect candy. It got dark around 7:30, which was when the older kids came out, some looking to just have fun with their friends, the others looking for trouble. It was almost 8 when the real demons came out. They were estatic. This was the only night in the year when young people and small children were willing to stay out late.   
  
In the hospital, Tara was talking to Willow, confessing to her what she had found in Spikes crypt a little more than a month ago.  
  
"So anyway, there I was, standing in the bathtub when the side suddenly opened. I think that's when the little blue light disappeared. I walked down the stairs, and I swear I heard a door shut. When I was down on the floor, I look around, and it's exactly what you would expect when you walked into someone's one story house. Only it was empty. I walked through what could only be the living room first. When I was done there, I saw that there were 3 doors off in the corner of the room. I went through the first 2, finding nothing. But when I got to the 3rd door, it looked as if someone had been living in it that morning. The dresser had clothes that looked like Spike's in it. The closet held maternity clothes, but what looked like Buffy's style. When I was done there, I walked through the bathrooms, just in case. When I found nothing, I walked into the kitchen. I didn't find anything until I looked at the table. On it was a single slip of paper. Buffy had written a letter to me; not knowing it was me until I got about half way down, telling me not to tell anyone about what I had found. She told me I could talk to Dawn, in private, but no one else. But I couldn't hold it any longer. I thought I'd tell you, cause, well, I tell you everything. And the doctor said it was good if someone talked to you. Cause he said that you were listening. And I figured you wouldn't get up and yell it to the world if I told you. She said they would be coming home soon, cause if I went through their bedroom, I'd know why. It was the maternity clothes. I swear, I think she's pregnant. I so happy, yet kinda jealous. I mean, here she is the Chosen One, usually not living that long, and pregnant. Here we are, young and viable to have kids, but won't be able to have a child of our own, cause, well, for obvious reasons." Tara stopped, just staring at her girlfriend.   
It was only about 8 o'clock, and she had run out of things to do. She had been at the hospital since about 6 o'clock, talking to Willow about everything she could think of. Now, at a loss for words, she sat, staring. All of a sudden, the slow beeping of a nearby machine got faster and faster until Tara panicked. She ran out the door and flagged down a nurse, who ran off to find a doctor. Less than a minute later, doctor and nurses rushed in, and rolled Willow out of the room, without saying a word to Tara, who stood there, in shock of what was happening. She sat down hard in the closest chair, and sat there until her mind cleared. She ran to a nearby pay phone, for once glad that she always kept 50 cents with her, just in case. She called Giles, told him what happened and asking him to bring the others with him to the hospital. When they got there, Anya, not knowing what was going on, not understanding why everyone was sad, tried to do what she had seen people on the TV do. She walked over to Tara, and gave her a hug. She expected the Wiccan girl to pull away, but Anya got the unexpected. Tara immediately fell in her embrace, hugging her back, and began sobbing. Anya looked scared, not knowing what to do, and made eye contact with Xander, her eyes frantic. Xander gave a small chuckle and went over to the girls and pulled Tara from Anya and into his own embrace. He stood there until he felt Tara start to fall. She felt her knees buckle, and began to slip from Xander's arms. But instead of letting her go, he sat down with her, in the middle of the hospital room. Giles and Anya sat down also, forming a circle around Tara, comforting her until her fell asleep in Xanders lap.   
  
  
Buffy woke with a start. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. The little television Spike had bought the second month they were living together droned on at the other side of the room. It was about 10 after 8 when she woke all of a sudden to a feeling of dread that had washed over her. She began to think why, when she remembered Willow. She felt her eyes start to water when she called Spike into the room. She told him what she thought was happening. He sat there, listening patiently, until she was finished, and when she was, he sat with his arms around her while she silently cried. After a couple of minutes she pulled away.  
  
"Do you think everyone's all right? I mean, it's Halloween. It's Halloween on the hellmouth. Hopefully they're all inside somewhere," Buffy worried for her friends and family.   
  
Buffy had decided that she was bored out of her mind sitting in her bed all day. So Spike helped her from her bed, and onto an easy chair, where they sat and watched TV. They watched Halloween parodies for 2 hours, talking during the commercials and laughing at some of the funny parts of the shows. They were in the middle of a Simpsons Halloween episode when Buffy felt a small pang in her stomach. Figuring it was from hunger, she got Spike to get to the kitchen and bring her some crackers. As she munched away, she felt a bigger pang and wetness that could only mean one thing.   
  
"Spike?"  
"Hmm..?" he asked his attention fully on the box in front of him.  
"Spike."  
"What.." he replied, turning slightly toward her, but not looking away from the TV.  
"Spike. My water just broke."  
That got his attention. He jumped up, ran to her bedroom, then ran back, empty handed, his eyes showing he was freaked out.   
Buffy laughed, then calmly began to get up, when he ran over to help her. He helped her out the door and into the car. Then he remembered something and ran back into their home. He came running out, her bag in hand.   
  
"Are you sure you've never done this before?" He asked her as she sat next to him like nothing was happening while he was acting as if everything was happening at once.  
  
Buffy only laughed and shook her head. They were silent until they got to the hospital. She was registered and ushered to her own room where she would wait until she began labor. When that occurred she would be moved into the maternity ward. (AN: I know that they would already be in there, but she's not for a reason. Just read and find out.)  
  
  
The doctor had pulled Tara out of the room that she was in with her friends to talk to her about what had happened to Willow. He explained that there had been a blood clot, and had stopped the circulation of blood to her heart. It had remained only for a few minutes under the hands of the doctors and she was all right, except for the fact that she was still catatonic. Around 10:30, while Tara was still in the hall listening to the doctor, she noticed as a nurse rushed down the hall, quickly followed by a nurse behind a wheelchair. Before the woman in the chair got past her, Tara recognized her, then the man that was beside her, telling her it would be all right. Before the doctor could get another word out, Tara cut him off.  
  
"Buffy?!"   
  
Hearing her outburst, Xander and Anya stuck their heads out the door, looking in the direction Tara was pointing. They saw a nurse behind a wheelchair, but couldn't see who was in it. Then they saw as the man next to the chair looked back at them, as he felt their eyes on him. Xander knew immediately who that was and felt anger wash over him.  
  
"Spike?! What's he doing here? Why I oughta…" he trailed off, not wanting to say anything in front of the doctor.  
  
Tara, Xander, Anya, and Giles ran to the front desk, where they asked if a Buffy Summers had checked into the hospital. After confirming that Giles was her father, and Tara, Xander, and Anya were her brother and sisters, the nurse told them that she was in labor and couldn't be visited until further notice. After hearing that she was in labor, Xander nearly passed out, but Giles, not being as lucky, did pass out, and landed with a thud as the girls stood in shock trying to hold up Xander.   
  
  
  
Buffy was holding onto Spike's hand as she listened to the doctor in front of her tell her to push. She had a very angry glint in her eyes as she tried her hardest to glare at Spike and try to push a little person out of her body at the same time.   
  
"Why…the hell…did you…do this…to ME?" she managed between pushing.   
  
"I'm sorry, luv, but I had no idea this was going to happen," Spike replied as he tried to get his hand out of Buffy's death grip. He heard a crack and a lot of pain as a bone in his hand broke. The sound was followed with several more cracks.   
  
"That's it, Buffy. Keep pushing. Almost there. All right, one more push," Buffy dimly heard the doctor try to reassure her that it was almost finished. She felt the pain decrease suddenly. But that didn't mean her anger decreased. She was mad as hell. She was about to yell at Spike when she heard the first cry of an infant.   
  
"Congratulations! It's a girl!" When Buffy heard those words, her features softened noticeably. Then, her hand tightened around Spikes again when she felt more pain.   
  
"Ok… if it's out…WHY THE HELL DOES IT STILL HURT?!" she practically screamed at the doctor.   
  
"Oh my. I don't know why we didn't see this in the beginning. It seems there's another coming," the doctor replied as he sat down in front of Buffy once more.   
  
Spike had been shocked into silence when he heard the first cries of a newborn child, his newborn child. But when he heard that there was a second on the way, he was beyond shock. He slumped into the chair next to Buffy's bed, and couldn't feel his hand anymore.  
He must've passed out, because the next thing he knew, he was awake in his own bed, with a black cast up to his mid-arm, stopping 3 inches before his elbow. He looked around and remembered where Buffy was. He pressed the call button next to his bed to get a nurse in the room.  
When she walked in, she was all smiles.   
  
"Welcome back to the living," she chirped happily, "I bet you're wondering how your wife is."  
  
"Well, yes, but she's not my wife. Well, not yet anyway," he replied.   
  
"Oh! Sorry! Anyway, if you'll follow me," she started to walk out the door but stopped just outside of the doorway, waiting for him to follow.   
  
When he walked into Buffy's room, he was surprised at the site. There she was, sitting in her bed, her hair all messed up, looking a wreck, but her face was glowing. She was holding two little bundles up on her knees. All he could see at the moment was a splash of pink and blue of the blankets. She looked up at him and smiled, absolutely delighted. He walked over to her, getting a look at the two infants in her lap. Both had raven black hair. Their eyes were still closed, but somehow they had both latched on to a pinkie of each of Buffy's hands. She had turned her attention to them again, but looked up at Spike once more.  
  
"Meet Joy." She indicated to the small child wrapped in the pink blanket. He noticed that Buffy had brought along the little fuzzy bears they had bought on their first outing. The pink one was on Buffy's right, next to the little girl, Joy. The blue one was on her left, next to the little boy.  
"I figured, I would name the girl, and you could name the boy," she explained when he stood waiting for the name of their son.  
  
Spike thought for a moment, then had an idea.  
  
"How 'bout…Liam?" he asked. He asked put his attention to the little boy next to him, as he lifted his hand to where Buffy's was, and watched as the tiny hand shifted from Buffy's hand to his own.   
  
"Liam?" she paused, "Liam. I like it."   
  
  
  
In the waiting room, Giles, Xander, Anya, and Tara had fallen asleep. The four jolted awake when the nurse's voice pierced their dreams.  
  
"In case you were wondering, you may now see Ms. Summers. She already has one visitor with her at the time, but you can join him in room 108 in the maternity ward. Just think, giving birth on Halloween."  
  
Though none of them said a word, they were all thinking the same thing, Only on the Hellmouth. All except Anya, who was lost in her own thoughts of what she could be doing with Xander instead of wasting her time in the hospital. They walked down the hall towards her room. They saw Buffy for the first time in what seemed like years, but in reality, was only about 10 months. Next to her sat Spike, who had a black cast on his hand. Giles and Xander laughed softly, knowing that it came from the wrath of Buffy. They didn't want to interrupt just yet, so they stood next to the closed door. When they all thought they would burst, they opened the door and filed into the room to hear what the last of the conversation between the couple.  
  
"Buffy, will you marry me?"  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
It was Halloween. Again. But this time, the twins were turning 5. That night, 5 years ago, in the hospital, Buffy had agreed to marry Spike, now going by William. She had agreed, but they had to wait until she had her figure back. They got married on February 14 the next year, 2002. Anya and Xander were the next couple to get married. They were wed on May 5, 2002, and Anya was 6 months pregnant. Willow and Tara decided they wouldn't marry, but had a Wiccan ceremony that bound them together, with identical tatoos above their hearts.   
Willow had woken up a month after Buffy returned home. Every day after the twins were born, she would go into Willow's room and talk to her. She would tell her friend what had happened while she was living with Spike. She would describe the twins for her. She would even take the twins in with her and hold them in her lap while talking to Willow. Buffy had been there with Joy and Liam when Willow had awoken. When Buffy saw her eye lids flutter open, she had quickly pushed the call button next to the bed until someone came into the room. After tests and questions, Willow was settled into a new room for 2 more weeks until she regained her strength. Buffy visited every day until she was released. She always brought the twins with her and let Willow hold them, sometimes one at a time, sometimes both, depending on the twins' moods. Willow was pleased with her role as Aunt Willow. When she was released, and as the years went by, Tara and Willow were the twins' favorite aunts. They loved the little spells that the girls did, specially for the children. In fact, they were also the twins' godmothers.  
Joyce had taken a bad turn in September of 2005 and died of natural causes on the 30th. She had seen her daughter get married and watched her as grandchildren grew until they were hobbling about and saying their first words. Then as they learned her name, learned everyone's names, and grew into small children of 4. She watched as they first entered kindergarten, which was only a month before she died. Dawn was living with Buffy and Spike in their home under Spike's crypt. The twins were given the biggest room to share. After they were born, Spike went out and bought a second crib. Although they didn't use it. Joy would start crying if she was separated from her brother. Then Liam would start crying. In the end it was a bawling fest. For awhile, they shared a crib, but when they were old enough, they got separate beds, but didn't space them that far apart. Dawn took the last room. The twins' room was between Dawn's and Buffy's. It was decided that Dawn would move downstairs when the twins' wanted separate rooms. If she hadn't moved out already. She baby-sat for Buffy and Spike when they wanted to go out at night. They all watched Passions together everyday, unless Dawn went to a friend's house. She was now 18, and would be turning 19 in the summer, and was dating a boy named Matthew Winters. Surprisingly, he was a normal human. They would be graduating high school the next summer.  
  
*Click* *Click* *Click*  
Everyone was taking pictures of Joy and Liam on their fifth birthday. They sat next to each other, both in front of their own cake. Joy's was vanilla with pink frosting with the writing, "Happy 5th Birthday, Joy Love!" Liam's was chocolate with blue frosting with the writing, "Happy 5th Birthday, Liam!" Liam was never given a middle name; nothing sounded good after his name. So, they just left that space blank. Joy didn't use to have a middle name. Whenever she would complain, William (Spike) would always comfort her, starting with, "Joy, luv…" Everyone was so used to the name; Buffy legally gave her the middle name of Love. Both had 5 candles that had just been blown out.   
  
"Joy! Liam! Look up!" Xander told the twins.  
  
They both looked up at the same time and grinned at the camera Xander was holding up. After the flash, their blue and green eyes twinkled. Joy's right eye was blue, her left green. Liam's were the opposite. They still had the black hair they were born with. They were about 3 ½ feet tall, and still growing. They had all their teeth, all their fingers and all of their toes.   
They were all engrossed in the party, no one noticed the raven that been sitting on a branch just outside the window, fly away.  
  
*Somewhere unknown*  
  
"So? What did you see?" a voice asked as the raven transformed into a woman with red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"They were having a birthday part for 2 small children," she told the shadows.  
  
"Did you see the slayer? Or William the Bloody?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes, I saw them, but it seemed as if they were significantly together," the woman replied uncertainly, "and William was   
standing nearest the window. In direct sunlight."  
  
"What?!" the owner of the voice burst out of the shadow to reveal a man with dark brown hair that was almost to his ears. He had brown eyes that showed how angry he was. He was over 6 feet tall.  
  
"Why, um, why do you want them anyway?" the woman asked.  
  
"The slayer killed my sire and my fledglings, but thankfully, I got away from that battle. What I want is…revenge."   
  
  
  
AN: I've gotten several e-mails asking why I used the name Liam. I read in a fic somewhere that before Spike was turned, he had a little sister that couldn't fully pronounce William, instead calling him Liam. I never knew that Angel's name used to be Liam before he was turned, so I used it as a reference to William. 


End file.
